


what's one more lie to hurt?

by saviorcomplex



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Escape the Night Season 1, Escape the Night Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rewrite, Shooting, it's kinda a, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: he came for the drinks, the girls, the boys, his friends. the perfect night envisioned.he ended the night with a bullet in his head.





	what's one more lie to hurt?

This whole night has been complicated.

He never thought he'd see so much death.  
Ironic, right? He's a mobster, big time one at that, and yet...he can't handle a few simple deaths. He can't handle the deaths of people he claims to not care for.  
Claims.

Claims were always so flimsy, you can make any claim you want, even if it's a complete lie.  
He built his life off of lies, his whole career is riddled with them.

The biggest lie he ever told was telling the Professor that he wasn't scared.

Because truly, he's felt fear all night. It's coursed through his veins, it was always a lingering presence whenever he would speak. If anyone was observant enough, they could hear the slight tremor in his voice, see the shake of his hands.

He remembers picking up the small cup, half full with a disgusting liquid. The Professor had picked up another one, claiming that he was confident that he won, and that he was right.  
The Mobster was scared then, staring at the Professor nervous as he brought the edge to his lips and started chugging the liquid. Confident in winning; in life.  
He knew the Professor had doubts right then.

He knew the Professor lost right then, too.

His body convulsed, and his eyes widened as he looked at the Mobster for help.

He left the room feeling the hole in his heart widen. The same one that started growing when he helped bury the Gambler. 

So now he sat in a chair, parallel to the Journalist, playing one of the most twisted versions of battleship that could be play. The gun was placed to the side, being tossed back and forth whenever one of them didn't get a hit.

The Mobster had been counting the turns down, seeing who exactly would end up with the unlucky shot. There was one bullet in the gun, and he knew how many empty spots they were away from it.

He's built his whole life off of lies.

"Hit."

And this entire night, he's lied about being scared. He's acted sleazy and uncalcuated even though the entire night he was on edge, paranoid to no end.  
Maybe this will put an end to his paranoia -

"Really?"

Tim nodded, quiet as he picked up the gun. He held it in his hand, feeling the weight of the gun as he stared at it. Rustic and grey.  
One bullet.

What's one more lie to hurt?

Tim pressed the gun to his head, watching as Eva braced herself for the noise, eyes closed as she turned her head away.

He's been counting the empty spots to see who would be the unlucky one.

In the end, Tim figures he's the unlucky one.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof!!!! I'm really proud of this tbh!!!!  
All the things I post of etn (escape the night) is how my 'canon' (basically au of canon) plays out instead. So everyone is the character in the show and not their actual selves (if that makes any sense).


End file.
